


In the Cart

by ITSFANDOMNIC



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Gen, M/M, Minor Kevin Day/Thea Muldani, POV Kevin Day, no beta we die like meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSFANDOMNIC/pseuds/ITSFANDOMNIC
Summary: Neil, Andrew, and Kevin are sent to do the shopping for the house in Columbia.It was not a good idea.





	In the Cart

Kevin was pretty sure he was having a mental breakdown.

He didn't  _want_ to go _grocery_ _shopping_  with a couple of unhealthy bastards determined to get themselves _killed_ or die from a fucking  _sugar overdose._

Nicky could have gone. Or Aaron. But  _nooo,_ they were both busy with "writing class papers."

Fucking  _liars._ He knew for  _fact_ Nicky was Skyping Erik and Aaron had a date with Katelynn. 

Bastards. They weren't even doing anything Exy-related.

He really needed some alcohol. Right  _now._

He watched Andrew dump  _another_ box of sugar pretending to be cereal in the cart.

Threw it, more like. It landed next to the _four_ boxes of brownie mix and three tubs of frosting.

 _Three!_ Frosting was  _nothing_ but pure sugar!

Kevin had  _tried,_ of course he had, to put something,  _anything,_ healthy in the cart. He'd dropped a bag of spinach in, which Andrew, of  _course_ , had put right back.

No. What Kevin needed was the Court, the heavy weight of his racket in his hand and the burning of breathlessness in his lungs.

Kevin watched as Andrew (the  _bane_ of his fucking  _existence)_ dumped yet  _another_ load of junk food into the cart.

Neil (at  _last,_ his  _savior)_ dropped an armful of  _healthy_ food into the cart. 

Not vegetables, but fruit was still better than what Andrew put in the cart.

( Which was  _calories._ Pure,  _empty,_ sugary calories.)

_____

When at  _last_ they left, Neil had managed to convince Andrew to let Kevin put  _some_ of the food he wanted in the cart. 

Kevin could've kissed him. Or throttled him. Either worked.

(As for who. Again,  _either worked._ )

They checked out with only  _minor_ staring (at him and Neil) and assholishness (from Andrew).

A win! _Finally_!

___

Back at the Columbia house, Neil and Andrew disappeared and left him  _alone_ to put everything away.

He finished as quickly as possible, then ran to skype Thea.

He really needed to rant.

And he wanted to see her. Thea was the second best thing to ever happen to him, after all.

(The first was Exy. Duh.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I overloaded italics because i feel like Kevin is the sort of person that every other thought is emphasized, if that makes sense?


End file.
